Un Angel
by Rey-San
Summary: [NaruHina]Uzumaki tiene un angel... y NO cualquiera... una muy hermosa... y muy tierna...Historia narrada por Uzumaki Naruto.[Cap 2]
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a:** Fan's y Miembros del NaruHina FC

**Época: **Shippuuden.

**Titulo:** Yo Tengo un Ángel...

ooooo 

_Me he enamorado de un Ángel... un bello Ángel...Si Yo Uzumaki Naruto Futuro Hokage...Tiene un Ángel... __  
__Siempre me apoyaste...Fuiste la única que no se burlo de mi... nunca me abandonaste y siempre estuve presente en tu corazón... __  
__Sé que soy un poquito estupido, algo torpe pero siempre fui ciego. __  
__Ahora se lo que sientes por mi... y mi corazón también sabe lo que siente por ti. ___

_Estoy caminando hacia tu casa... tu tienes que saber lo que yo siento por ti!! ___

_Camino...Camino... y con cada paso que doy estoy mas nervioso... ___

_Por fin llegue... tocó la puerta y me abre un Neji versión pequeño... me asuste un poco al saber que era un mujer...de nombre Hanabi..Uff... que Gran Alivio ..NO ERA NEJI. ___

_Hanabi me dirige hasta un cuarto, me dice que entre que tu estas ahí. ___

_Ella se va...y esta un poco sonriente..¿Será que ella lo sabe? Joder! ¿Era el único que no sabia que yo gusto de ti?..¬¬ ___

_Abro la puerta y..._

**-Na-na-naruto-kun?-**_Dice tu algo sonrojada, me acerco a ti_**.-¿Que-que..haces..a.a..aquí?**-_Me sigo acercando a ti.._.**-...-**_Tratas de decir algo pero ya no puedes.. he cerrado tu boca con mi propia boca_(Beso xD).

_Me separó de ti ...quiero ver como racionabas... la verdad no pensé que fueras a racionar así...te desmayaste._

-**Eh?...Hinata?-**_No digo mas nada... te cargo en mis brazos y te pongo en tu cama... No pienso hacer nada malo... o por lo menos no aqui... ___

_Me dirijo hacia la ventana para irme... pero sin antes darte un beso en la frente, te sonrió y tu entre sueño dices mi nombre...veo tus mejillas un tanto rojas._

**Gracias Hinata por ser mi Ángel...**

ooooo

Espero que les halla gustado este FF comenzó siendo un One-shot pero un Foro donde ya lo publique (NU) me pidieron alargarlo, y pues consta de 4 capítulos ;) que iré publicando poco a poco…


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron review 0 Muchas Gracias 3

**Recuerden que es Narrada por Naruto **

ooooo

**Dedicado a:** Fan's y Miembros del NaruHina FC

**Época: **Shippuuden. 

**Titulo:** Yo Tengo un Ángel...(2º Parte)

ooooo

_No puedo creer lo que hice! Le dije a Hinata que la quería… ESPERE!! No se lo dije! Joder!!! Se desmayo antes de que se lo dijera… me tocará mañana decírselo _

_Ya aquí en mi casa me acerco en la cama y no logro conciliar el sueño…¿Cómo hacerlo y solo pienso en ti? Mi Hermosa Ángel… _

…

_Parpadeo… ¿YA ES MAÑANA? Wow… que rápido se fue la noche…_

_Salgo por la ventana sin desayunar ni nada… llegué a tu casa y esta vez el que me abrió fue otro tipo de Neji…uno viejo y arrugado…mier… no es Neji! Es el Papá de Hinata… ¡Eche como se distinguen todos son IGUALES! Como sea… me mira algo extraño… y me dice que tu no estas ahí que saliste con Hanabi (El otro Neji) a desayunar. Me despido y me voy… pero sin antes preguntarme…¿Dónde estarás comiendo? Y… ¿Por qué el Neji Arrugado me miraba raro?_

_Salto por todos los techos en busca de ti… el lugar mas obvio es mi puesto de Ramén Favorito… y efectivamente… no estas ahí!! _

_Sigo buscándote y solo encuentro a Neji..digo a Hanabi me acerco a ella, y ella se comienza a reír… ¿Pero que cojones le pasa a la gente? Veo que estas saliendo de un local y te voy a saludar cuando…_

**-Na-ru..ru..to…tu…**

**-Hinata tengo que decirte que te…**

**-tu…**

**-te..a..**

**-TU ESTAS EN ROPA INTERIOR!!!**_ –gritas sonrojadísima y te tapas tus ojos rápidamente._

**-¿Pero QUE?!-**_NO PUEDE SER!!! SE ME OLVIDO CAMBIARME!!!_

_Desaparezco de ahí y trato de llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible… llego y maldigo la hora en que me quite la ropa!!!_

ooooo

Terminé! Ojala les halla gustado… Pobre Narutico y Trate de hacerlo con buena ortografía para que lo pudieran entender ;)

Siento mucho que sea tan corto TT sinceramente, pues iba a ser solo un one-shot (Cap 1) y ya 3 pero varios amigos me recomendaron alargarlos 3 pero solo agregar otro cap mas ojala les guste 3 xD Vamos q ver si Naruto si podrá decirle a Hinata cuanto la quiere 3


End file.
